


Five's Best Picture

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [19]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Five and Reader has a daughter, Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Romance, Sibling, Sibling Love, Sibling bond, Soft Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by fooledbyemptiness from Tumblr: "hi do you think you could do a fic where five (he’s in his early 20s, no pedophile shit) and the reader find out they’re having a baby girl? and how five acts in the delivery room lol"
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 7





	Five's Best Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Five sipped on his coffee before flipping another page from the newspaper he was currently reading. He glanced at Y/N in front of him. She was already cooking something for lunch.

He smiled. It was another normal day in the house of Hargreeves.

He put his coffee and newspaper on the table before standing up to walk up to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind before putting his head on her right shoulder. He hummed her favorite song, making her chuckle a bit.

She stopped her movements to put both of her hands on his arms, “What did I say about disturbing me while I’m cooking?” He could hear her playful tone in it.

“Never disturb you.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“Expressing my love for you,” Five proceeded to kiss her cheek before burying his face on her neck.

Y/N laughed in delight while attempting to remove her husband’s head from her shoulder, “Get off of me, Five. We have more time later.”

He quickly pulled back his head to look at her with his hands holding her waist, “Are you inviting me to do something in our bedroom?”

She stopped laughing to turn around and look at him with a shocked expression on her face. She grabbed the towel behind her before throwing it to him, “Damn it, Five!” She eventually blushed because of embarrassment.

Five laughed at her actions as he dodged the towel, “You said it yourself, Y/N. I don’t mind doing it anyways.” He chuckled more as he watched the color of his wife’s face become redder. Y/N started to crack up laughing alongside her husband.

 _I’m so lucky to have this woman as my wife._ He started to lean in so he can give her a proper kiss on her lips to show how much he loves her.

“Oh, shit! Damn!”

The married couple immediately snapped out from their moment when they heard their 13-year-old daughter shouted out of nowhere. They looked at each other with alert expressions.

“She’s in the attic,” Y/N said as the color of her eyes turned white. She was using her powers to locate their daughter, Amanda.

He nodded, “Get ready.” Still holding her waist, he teleported the two of them to the attic. They saw their daughter standing in front of a bookshelf with her back facing them.

“Amanda, are you okay? Did something happen?” Five asked in a concerned voice while trying his best not to show that he was panicking already inside.

“Your father and I heard you shouting from the kitchen,” Y/N said.

“Yes, I’m okay but this guy is not okay,” Amanda turned around with a teasing smirk on her face. She showed them the big photo album she was holding in her hands. Inside was a….

Five groaned as he closed his eyes followed by Y/N laughing beside him. She walked up to their daughter to laugh together at his reaction.

It was a picture of Five lying on a floor in a hospital’s delivery room with his eyes closed. Diego was squatting beside him with a grin on his face. Klaus was smiling very brightly on the camera.

“Y/N, I told you to throw that picture, remember?” Five said to his wife. He could tell that she remembered it but chose not to throw it out.

“Nope, I do not,” she sarcastically smiled at him. _I love her so much._

Amanda asked, “What happened here?”

Y/N and Five sent each other a knowing look. Five answered her, “That picture was taken after your mother gave birth to you.”

“The doctors finally let your father in the delivery room. And he just suddenly fainted. Your Uncle Diego and Uncle Klaus arrived shortly after and took the picture right away,” Y/N continued.

Five let his queen and princess talk to each other before he went down to a memory trail of that wonderful day in which was ruined by his two idiotic brothers.

_One text. That is all that it takes for Five to immediately stop everything he was doing and leave: “FIVE! Y/N is in the hospital right now. She’s giving birth. Go here while I take care of her. -Allison”_

_In a split second, Five was already inside the hospital. He ran towards the delivery room which was located at the end of the hallway. He glanced at a small window by the door and saw his wife breathing very deeply on a bed with his sister helping her. He did not hesitate to teleport inside the room which made the nurses gasped upon seeing him._

_Allison looked at him with widened eyes. “Five! Stop teleporting!” she scolded him._

_He did not pay attention to her as he stood on the side of the bed. He was feeling light-headed and his heart was beating too fast. He was panicking about how his wife is acting. Sweat was trailing down her face, she was trying her best to find a comfortable spot, and she was gripping the sides of the bed very tightly._

_Five is really worried._

_He grabbed one of her hands and put it in between his hands. He was surprised at how strong she was at squeezing his hand. He tried not to mind the pain while saying, “Hey, Y/N. I’m here. I got you. J-just breathe, okay? You can do it—”_

_Y/N looked at him with a worried expression. Because she was having difficulties on breathing, she had to pause on her words, “I know…I can do this. You’re.. more worried than… I am. Just wait outside… You don’t…look so good.”_

_“What do you mean? Y-you need me—”_

_She managed to let out a small chuckle, “Of course, I need…you. It’s just…I know you’ll faint sooner or later.”_

_“But—”_

_Allison cut him off, “Five, you heard her. Wait outside. We’re about to start.” She smiled at his wife, “You’re doing great, Y/N. Just continue doing that.”_

_Five glared at his sister, “Allison, she’s my wife! I should be in here—”_

_“Five! She’s right. You look really pale. Just go outside and wait until it’s finished,” Allison then gestured for the nurses to come near her to help her._

_He had no choice but to listen to them. Okay, Five. Allison got her. They’ll be okay. Y/N will be okay. Your baby will be okay._

_Too tired to teleport, he opened the doors and walked outside. He sat on the nearest chair before leaning back his head against the wall. He suddenly became dizzy so he closed his eyes, hoping it will go away soon._

_Happy thoughts… Think of happy thoughts… Just like what Y/N usually says…_

_He took a few deep breaths as he tried to recall the day when his wife announced that she was pregnant. It was one of the best days of my life._

* * *

It was his 24th birthday (and also his siblings’ birthday) and they were celebrating it in the academy. All of their own families, partners, and close friends were present at the dinner.

After forcing Klaus to stop stripping naked in front of their guests (he got too drunk), Five immediately looked for Y/N. But he already looked for five minutes and he still could not find her. He asked his siblings about her whereabouts but they had no idea as well.

_Where did you go, Y/N?_

He then went outside where a gazebo is placed. He guessed that his wife would be hanging out there since it was her favorite place in the academy.

Opening the doors leading outside, he found Y/N standing while staring at the gazebo. It was weird because he would always find her sitting there to avoid the crowd. But now, she was standing.

All concerned, Five slowly approached her before putting his hand gently on the middle of her back, “Y/N? Everything alright? I’ve been looking for you but you weren’t inside.”

She turned around to look at him and started to fidget with her fingers, “Um…” She was looking everywhere but him. He knew she was hesitating to tell him something. She usually does this when she is unsure of his reaction.

He narrowed his eyes, “Y/N, honey?”

She finally met his eyes before sighing and dropping her hands on her sides. She let out a shy smile, “Five, what are your opinions about kids?”

His eyes widened slightly as he froze. _Is she…?_

Y/N did not have to say anything more for him to know what she was about to say. He gave her the sweetest smile that he only showed for her, “I love them, especially that you’ll be the mother of our children. I will protect you and our children.”

And what happened next made Five’s heart melts. His wife let out a joyful smile before touching her stomach, “You mean, I am the mother of our children?”

Five glanced at her stomach before staring at her. Before he could ask her about it, Y/N said, “You’re going to be a father, Five.”

With a giant smile on his face, he embraced his wife around her waist before lifting her in delight. He already figured out that she was pregnant but he was still ecstatic. She squealed before the two of them broke into laughter.

_I’m going to be a father! Y/N is the mother. We will have a child. I will have my own family!_

He eventually put her down on her feet before placing his forehead on top of hers. He tried to tell her about how happy he is. But he cannot find any words. He can only smile and chuckle at her every now and then. Instead, he told her, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Five.”

As they were about to kiss each other, the doors suddenly opened, followed by Luther’s voice, “Y/N, are you okay? We heard you squealing so-“

“Luther, shut up,” Diego gestured for his brother to stop speaking.

Five and Y/N looked over and saw the rest of the Hargreeves siblings staring at them. Luther had his mouth opened with no words coming out. Diego was smirking at them. Ben was smiling at them while helping the drunk Klaus to stand straight. Vanya had her eyes wide open before letting out a small smile.

Allison grinned, “Sorry for disturbing your moment.”

“We thought something happened outsider after hearing you squealed so…” Diego gestured as if telling them: “we’re here.”

The married couple stared at each other as if they were communicating silently. Y/N then looked at them, “We have news for you.”

“Hopefully a good one,” Ben said.

Five reassured his brother, “Yes, it is, don’t worry.” He wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist.

“What is it?” Vanya eagerly asked while smiling excitingly.

“You guys are going to be aunts and uncles,” Y/N said.

The six Hargreeves siblings had shocked expressions on their faces before turning into smiles. Five prepared himself from their questions.

Klaus broke the silence as tears slowly trailed down his cheeks while smiling, “Is his name going to be Klaus?”

Five playfully glared at his drunk brother. Before he could say anything, Y/N beat him to it, “The baby is actually a girl.”

He looked at her with widened eyes. He whispered, “We will have a princess.”

She shrugged, “Or maybe a warrior.” He smiled at this before staring at his siblings again. _No matter who she will turn out to be, she will always be a princess to me._

Klaus asked, “Is her name going to be Klaus?”

Five spoke up this time, “No because it would be weird.”

His drunk brother shrugged, “Still fabulous like me.”

They all laughed and talked about children all night long, abandoning the party inside the academy.

* * *

_“Wake up, Five.”_

_Five felt someone tapping his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Allison smiling down at him. She whispered, “You should go see your daughter. I’ll text the others.” She told him the room where his wife and daughter were staying at._

_He teleported to the door of the room since he did not want to surprise Y/N and their newborn child. His heart was beating as if he ran a marathon. He calmed himself down first before entering the room quietly._

_The first person he laid his eyes on was his wife. She was holding their child in her arms with a sweet smile on her face. She met up his stare and greeted him, “Hello, Five.”_

_For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do. He simply stared at his wife and then at their daughter. He whispered, “M-may I”—_

_Y/N chuckled, “Why are you asking that? Of course, you may hold her. You’re her father.”_

_He became embarrassed for a split second but he recovered from it shortly. He walked towards them. Y/N put their baby in his arms for him to hold. “Five, meet Amanda, our daughter.”_

_Five gently held her tiny figure in his arms. His heart melted at the sight of their daughter. He could tell that she got her looks from her mother. Amanda nuzzled her head to his chest, making Five tear up._

_"Hello there, my little princess.”_

_Y/N cleared her throat, “Warrior.”_

_He chuckled as tears ran down his face. He adjusted his daughter in his left arm as he used his right hand to wipe his tears. He glanced at his wife who was staring at them the whole time. He leaned in to kiss her on her forehead, “Thank you, Y/N. I love you so much.”_

_“Thank you, as well.” She grinned at him, “I love you, Five.”_

_He can feel that he was getting really emotional. He was having difficulty on his breathing so he tried to calm himself. He was feeling like he was dizzy and was about to pass out. He then put Amanda to Y/N who looked at him worriedly, “Five, are you o—”_

_“Is that baby Klaus? Let me see he— Oh my God!”_

_“Hey, Five!”_

_Five heard Diego’s and Klaus’s voices before passing out._

Coming back to reality, he heard Y/N telling Amanda, “And that’s what happened before your uncles took that picture with your father.”

Amanda smiled at him, “Dad! Why are you telling Mom to throw this picture? This is awesome! If you don’t want to put it in our family photo album, then that’s fine. But I’m keeping it in my personal photo album.”

Five knew that their daughter would not stop insisting so he gave up, “It stays in our family photo album.”

“Yes!” Y/N and Amanda gave each other a high five. _They are so similar._

“Anyways, we should head back to the kitchen.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, “Oh, I almost forgot! Our food!”

“On it!” Amanda then teleported to the kitchen.

Five walked up to Y/N and held her hand, “We should get going.”

After teleporting to the kitchen, they saw Amanda already tasting their food. Y/N asked her for assistance to get the plates ready. Five smiled at the sight of this.

_I should tell Amanda how Y/N and I met while eating lunch._ He gets embarrassed every time he and YN had to go down to the memory lane to tell Amanda about their past. But he knew his daughter had to know. So, he silently promised his daughter who was already smiling at him.

He smiled back. Yep, I’ll tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
